Love Remains the Same
by robinsongirl
Summary: JaredxKim Will Kim believe Jared when he tells her the truth, or will she think it's just another prank on the outcast? My First Posted Twilight Fic!
1. A thousand times

**Love Remains the Same**

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
You make me want to run till I find you  
I shut the world away from here  
I drift to you, you're all I hear  
As everything we know fades to black  
_

I took a deep breath as I walked into my fourth period class. It was the last class of my first day back at school since I first shifted. So far the day had run smoothly, most of my fellow students believed the simple story that I had just been sick the past week, and my teachers gave me no grief about make up work. I walked straight to my lab desk and put my head down. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and this teacher was known for not noticing what happened in his class as he lectured. I felt Kim sit next to me, and the rest of the class filed in noisily and slowly. I didn't raise my head from the desk, but found that with the new werewolf hearing, I could hear every conversation in the class from there. For some reason every movement Kim made drowned out the rest of the noise. I listened as she pulled her notebook out of her back pack, flipped to an open page and began taking notes. She was the only person I knew that actually paid attention in this class.

I had known Kim since Kindergarten, like I had known most of the students here. She was always the smart one. She always did her work, never skipped, never partied… well, never got_ invited_ to parties. Kim was a sweet girl, that's what all our parents said, and in reality that meant everyone steered clear of her. It wasn't that we didn't like her; she was just so different from the rest of us. She was smart enough that she could get into Harvard, but she applied only to schools in Seattle. Most kids that went to our school ended up going to college as far away from Washington as possible, but she wanted to stay. I myself had applied only to Peninsula College, because I needed to stay close to the pack.

The class continued, and along with it my alertness to Kim's movements. It was starting to make me uncomfortable, so I sat up and attempted to pay attention to distract myself. That idea quickly went down in flames. I glanced around the room, curious about what the others were doing, before my eyes rested on Kim. There was something different about her. She was so extremely beautiful. Not that Kim hadn't been pretty before, but she hadn't really appealed to me that much. Now I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she was breathtaking. How had all of this changed in one week? I had sat next to her in one class or another every year, and never had she taken my breath away like this. She suddenly turned to me, probably feeling my stare, and our eyes locked. My world was forever altered from that point on.

Her eyebrows drew together as she studied my face, confusion in her beautiful brown eyes. I attempted a smile, and she flushed and turned away, hiding behind her long Black hair. She didn't look up again for a few minuets and when she did she glanced at me from the corner of her eye. Our eyes locked again for a moment before she turned fully to face me. "Jared?" A line from Romeo and Juliet popped into my head. _O, speak again, bright angel!_ When we had studied the play a year ago the line meant nothing to me, but now I found I could recall it perfectly. "Are you _OK_?" Her voice was absolutely mesmerizing. "Jared?" She asked again, her eyebrows drawing together again. "No…no I'm fine." I managed to get out. She smiled slightly and turned back to her notes. I searched my brain for another reason to talk to her. "Hey, Kim?" She looked surprised as she turned to me again. "Can I borrow your notes to catch up on all I've missed? I know you're the only one who probably took any…" I smiled, but her face seemed to fall a little. "Oh… um, sure." The bell rang and she handed me her notebook. She smiled a hesitant smile, quickly gathered her things, and left. It was strange, but I already missed her. "I actually can't wait for school on Monday." I thought as I started my truck.

I was halfway to Sam and Emily's when I saw her again. She was walking down the side of the road, slightly hunched over too keep the ever present rain out of her face. I pulled my Dakota over to the side and rolled down the window. "Do you need a ride?" Kim jumped and looked over startled. "I'll get your truck all wet…" I shook my head and motioned her over. "Don't worry about it." She looked skeptical, but got in anyway. "Thanks… of all the things to forget living _here_; I leave the house without my umbrella!" She sighed and looked out the window. We were silent as I drove on, and I breathed in her scent of lavender and something else I couldn't identify. "It's right up here." Her soft voice broke the silence as she pointed at a small yellow house. I pulled into the empty drive way and hopped out before she could to open her door and escort her under the umbrella to her porch. "Thank you again, Jared." She flushed. "Kim would you like to get a bit to eat tonight?" the words came out before I could stop them. Her lips formed a round "O" of surprise, then a flash of anger darted across her face. "Who put you up to this?" she glared. It was my turn to be surprised. When I didn't answer she continued. "I know this has to be a bet or a dare. Was it Paul? I'm not stupid or that naive to think that some one like you would really be interested in me." "I never said you were stupid?" She opened her front door and continued to glare at me. "You didn't have to…" "Kim…?" "_Goodbye Jared_." Her voice was firm as she shut her door in my face.

I was too stunned to move at first. And then I heard her soft sobs through the door. She thought that this was a dare; that the kids at school were picking on her. I rested my head on her door and knocked softly. "Kim? This isn't a dare or a bet OK? It's just me…" I didn't know what else to say as her sobs stopped and silence filled the air between us. "Look, I'm sorry…" Still only silence. I sighed and began to walk back out to my truck. I turned as the door opened and Kim stepped back outside. "Why now? After all these years, why now?" I shrugged. "It was as though I saw you for the first time today… I can't really explain it yet," that was a lie, I knew exactly what this was, but I continued "I just know that I've been so stupid to not realize how amazing you are." I looked straight at her, our eyes locking again. She gasped as I moved back onto the porch and placed a hand on her check. "I know that I haven't treated nearly as well as you deserve, but I will make that up to you, you just have to give me a chance." All she did was nod, but my heart leapt at the simple movement. My hand dropped from her face and instead I held her small hand. "What time should I pick you up?"

I burst into Sam and Emily's house as happy as I had ever been. "Sam!" I called, running into the kitchen. "Hello Jared, He just ran to the store." Emily turned from her ever working stove and turned to half smile at me. "How was you first day back?" I sighed happily as I sat at their table. "Perfect…" Emily raised an eyebrow as she set a plate of cookies in front of me. "We are talking about school right?" I barked a laugh. "I met this girl, well no, technically I already knew her, but I kind of saw her for the first time today…" Emily gasped and flew at me hugging me tightly. "You imprinted!" I nodded and couldn't help but laugh as she teared up a bit. "I'm so happy for you Jared!" the front door opened and closed and we heard Sam's deep voice "Why are we happy for Jared?" Emily let go of me to kiss Sam, and for once it didn't gross me out. In fact, it made my smile wider as I imagined me and Kim being that close. "He's imprinted." Emily sounded like a mom whose baby had just said their first word. "Really?" he looked over at me surprised, and then smiled too. "Then we _are_ happy for you." "Who is it?" Emily asked. "Her name is Kim." "The Connweller girl?" Sam asked, a sudden frown covering his smile. I nodded, a lump forming in my throat as Sam continued to frown. "That poor girl has gone through so much…" Emily sighed sadly, frowning with Sam. "What do you mean?" I asked anxiously. "Her mother split town a few year ago, and no one's heard from her since. Then last year her father was diagnosed with cancer. She's had to grow up too fast to help take care of him and her little brothers and sister." My heart swelled with sadness and pride at the same time. That Kim could come out of all of that and still be so perfect amazed me. I dwelled on my thoughts for a while longer before excusing myself to get homework done before taking Kim out.

I sat on the floor of my room and pulled Kim's notebook out. Her tidy handwriting filled the pages; I glanced over the pages quickly, not really planning on studying them. I stopped as suddenly the neat penciling became sketches and drawings, along with little personal notes like "Michael's game tonight 6." Then I found a sketch of me, accurate to a T. Framing the pictures was her name tagged next to mine with little hearts between each pair. I smiled and couldn't help the laugh that slipped out. She had a crush on me this whole time, and I had been completely blind. How was I ever going to make this up to her?

We were walking along First Beach after dinner at a local restaurant, when Kim placed her hand in mine again. "I had a lot of fun tonight Jared. Thank you." I smiled down at her and marveled again at her beauty. Her russet skin looked like silk in the moonlight, her lips formed a perfect double curve and when they pulled back in a smile her white teeth showed, but the most captivating was her long thick eyelashes that brushed her cheeks every time she looked down and blushed, like now. A gust of wind blew a strand of her hair into her face and I tucked it behind her ear again without a thought. We stood like that for a moment before Kim continued to walk. "Where were you last week?" "Sick. The flu." The answer was automatic, a story Sam had drilled into my head. She shot me a look that told me she knew that wasn't the truth. "I was sick." I repeated. "Jared…you can trust me…" I pulled her over to a bench on the edge of the beach. "I know… but what I'm about to tell you is going to sound more like a lie than the truth." Kim smiled playfully. "Try me." I closed my eyes and gripped her hand. "Kim… I missed school because I became a werewolf."


	2. pushing me so far

**A/N: ****guardgirl414****, ****Momentarily Infinite****,** **Weasleygrlz07,** **and ****Neko-Chan Rose**** get a cookie! Yum! Here's Chapter Two. Sorry it's been a bit. I managed to hurt my wrist, and that makes typing the chapter extremely SLOW…. LOL ~.~**

**To answer a question a friend school asked: I didn't write the actual date b/c I felt that if I did it would just drag. I might go back later and write a deleted scene for it.**

**Also, I forgot to mention her last chapter, but my platonic lover****SprinkledwithGoodness** **gets a whole pie for her continued support even when I temporarily abandon her story… *hug***

**Love Remains the Same**

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will cha__nge  
But love remains the same _

"_Kim… I missed school because I became a werewolf."_

She laughed. I told her I was a werewolf, and all Kim could do is laugh. "yeah right!" She took one look at my serious face and stopped laughing. "Really, why did you miss school.?" I sighed and walked a few steps away. "Kim, I'm really a werewolf." I turned to her and saw the same flash of anger from ealier. She stared at me long and hard before Standing and beginging to walk away. "Kim!" She continued to walk as her angry words slamned into me like a brick wall. "Just leave me alone Jared!" I felt as though I couldn't breath. This wasn't how this was supposed to work. She was supposed to believe me, love me. She was my imprint, the gravity that held me to earth, and she wanted me to leave her alone. I couldn't even think straight enough to chase after her. I did the only thing I could think of as soon as she was out of sight. I phased. The pain was both more, and less at the same time.

_Jared? What's wrong? _Sam's voice pruded into my thoughts. He imedietly saw what happened. _Jared…_ he didn't know what else to say, but I heard his thoughts pittying me. _I don't want pitty Sam!_ He sighed and apologized. _It wasn't that different when I first told Emily. _He was trying to make me feel better, but nothing realy could. _Go home, try to get some sleep. Try again, tomarrow, but take it slow, don't try to push it all on her at once again. _Sam was right, I couldn't give up. Sam phased back, and suddenly I was alone again. I tried running for a while, but still couldn't get her out of my head. Every rock and tree looked like her. That's when I made up my mind. I stopped in my tracks and turned, running for her house. That night I officialy became a creeper.

Her house was a small yellow house on the oppisite side of town from mine. I looked in the living room first finding her father asleep on the couch. I found her room just as she walked in. it was a light green room,with walls covered in posters for bands and movies I loved too. Kim threw herself onto the bed, and I watched as she sobbed. I had never hated myself more than that moment, knowing that I had caused her that pain. I watched her untill she fell asleep, and only then could I bring myself to finally go home.

She avoided me at school for the rest of the week. Even in class, anytime I tried to talk to her, she ignored me. I had no clue how I was suppsed to fix this if I couldn't even get her to talk to me. In the evenings though I learned so much about her by watching her with her family. She was in all aspects amazing. She helped her brothers with their homework, and played dress-up with her little sister. Kim worked hard to make sure they made the best of their situation. Their house was so full of love, something I had never really gotten at home. Watching her made me long for her even more. She was so beautiful and selfless. It hurt as I remembered the past years that kids had always picked on her because she was always at home, or because her clothes were a little plain. She deserved so much better than what she got.

That Sunday everything changed again. Almost a week after I had imprinted on and talked with Kim. I was running, in human form, as I always did in lei of going to church. I wasn't far from home, when it began to rain. The wind picked up some, and brought her scent to me. I followed it to the edge of the woods and immediately panicked. I could see her once I got in about ten feet though. She was huddled up against the rain sitting on a fallen tree. My breathing began to even, and my body slowly stopped shaking until she screamed. This scream ripped my soul in two. It wasn't a frightened, in trouble scream. It was a "why me?" scream.

"Kim?" I stepped forward cautiously, but she showed no surprise when I spoke. She didn't even look up. "What do you want Jared?" Her voice held none of the coldness that I had been served the past week, only sadness. "I was out for a run, and heard you scream..." I sighed, knowing that my next question had an obvious answer, but that I had to ask it anyway. "Is everything OK?" She finally lifted her face, and I resisted as every muscle in my body told me to hold her. Sam's words ran through my head again. _Take_ _it slow; don't try to push it all on her at once. _Tears were falling freely down her russet cheeks. "No. nothing is OK anymore." She sounded so extremly desolute and hopless that this time I couldn't resist running to her and wrapping an arm arround her thin shoulders. To my surprise and pleasure, she didn't pull away, but instead leaned against me and contiuned to cry. "Kim?"When she didn't reply I continued to sit and hold her, decideing I would wait untill she was ready.

"Three years ago my Dad was diagnosed with Pancreotic cancer. For months I watched him slowly fade away, but kept on a brave face for my family. I was the one they all turned to since mom was gone. They all looked to me to be the steady rock." She paused, but I said nothing, sensing that right now all she needed was a chance to talk. "Slowly thing began to turn arround. The chemo was working and my dad went into remission. It seems like so long ago now. Just a distant memory, like waking from a nightmare." She burried deeper against me as if trying to burry the memory. "So when he began lossing wieght and growing more tired, I was afraid that something was wrong…I never wanted to be more wrong in my life. But I was right. The cancer's back…" she fell silent and I tightened my grip. "Kim…" "I just worry that this time will be too much. He's already beat death once. What are the odds that he'll beat it again? Then we'll all be seperated. I'm eighteen, but I can't support my siblings… I don't know if I could stand it if my family was ripped apart… not again.""Kim…" I tried again. "You're dad's a strong guy. He wont give up that easily." I ran my hand up and down her back trying to soothe her tears.

"How do you know that?" she whispered. "I just do. You're family sounds really tight, and if your dad's nothing like mine, he'll do anything in his power to keep it that way." We sat silently for a while, Kim still leaning against me as the rain continued to fall. "this seems to be a pattern…" She said after a while. "What?" She lifted her head and smiled sadly at me then kissed my cheeck and stood. "You coming to my rescue in the rain."

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and favs! They honestly make my day. I relize that there's some heavy stuff in this chapter, but it hits kinda close to hoime for me. My uncle died of pancreotic cancer after going into remission twice. Kim's feelings are a lot like what I felt the seconde time he was diagnosed. Thanks again! R/R**


	3. I Am Done Pretending

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your ****patience! Life's been crazy lately. I've applied for the Teaching Fellows Scholarship, and that madness mixed in with two AP classes, and senior exit speech, has been driving me insane! But I have the computer to myself today, and plan to finish this chapter finally!**** But to try and apologize for the long wait, you now have the longest chapter yet!**

**Jane Austen Fan****, ****DancinAlways416****, ****guardgirl414****, and ****Weasleygrlz07**** all get special apple pies, cause I'm in a thanksgiving mood. **

**Love Remains the Same**

_I find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for the space  
The city buzz sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem__ to blur  
They're all the same  
Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

"Kim Connweller? Seriously Jarred, couldn't you have done better?" I ground my teeth as my fists balled. I had promised Emily not to get into anymore fights with him… "She's so plain, so boring… but hey, if that's what you're into…" he said sarcastically, not long after the words left his mouth my fist connected with the side of his face.Life had quickly become hell again. Kim was talking to me, but that was the only thing I had going for me at the moment. Paul had joined our pack a week ago, and it was the first time I seriously considered murder. Paul had to start a fight over everything, and as soon as he learned about Kim, he wouldn't let it go.

It was only mere seconds after I lunged at Paul that Sam was pulling me off of him. "Jared! Paul!" he scolded as he held us apart. "Why do I feel like the Father of two four year olds with you two around?" I hung my head ashamed, but not sorry. "Jared was the one that swung at me!" Paul accused. My head shot up, a new fire in my eyes. "Me? You need to stop talking crap about Kim!" Sam sighed. "This again Paul? Leave Kim alone. You have seen yourself how Jared feels about her." Paul didn't say anything. But nodded. "Now go inside and clean up before Emily gets back. If she learns that you two were fighting again…" All three of us shuddered. Emily was the sweetest woman I had ever known, but the idea of her angry, could send any man running. Sam waited until Paul was inside before turning to me. "I know it can be hard, but you have to try and ignore him…" I shook my head. "It's not that easy, Sam. Every time he sees me he has to say _something._" Sam sighed. "Maybe he just needs to get to know her, to understand why she means so much to you. Why don't you invite her to the bonfire tonight?" It was like a light bulb finally turned on in a dark room. Maybe re-hearing the legends was exactly what Kim needed. Maybe then she would believe me. "Sam, you're a genius!" he grinned. "That's what they say."

I pulled into Kim's driveway later that night, still happy that she had agreed to go. I nearly ran to the front door. I was greeted by her father. He was nearly as tall as I was, even though he looked thin, from the chemo I gathered. He was frowning as he called for Kim. Her smile matched my own as she appeared at his side. "Bye Daddy!" she kissed him on the cheek before turning to me. "Shall we?" I asked offering my arm. She blushed as I lead her of the porch. Within minutes we were at the beach. I could see Sam and Emily from where we parked. Sam was building the fire, and Emily was trying to look like she wasn't watching us. Kim was quite as we walked their way. I stopped halfway worried by her silence. "Kim, what's wrong?" she shook her head and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Nothing." I gently raised her chin, our eyes meeting. "They'll love you." She bit her lip, but nodded. "Emily already loves you." I encouraged. She took my hand as we resumed walking.

Emily's grin grew as we neared. "You must be Kim. It's nice to finally put a face with the name. I'm Emily." Kim smiled, feeling the warmth in Emily's voice. "Hello." I pointed to Sam across the fire. "That's Sam." He smiled and waved, Kim waving in return. We took our seats in the sand just as Paul arrived. I felt Kim stiffen next to me, but Paul passed by silently, and she relaxed again. It wasn't long before our guest of honor arrived. Billy Black was being carefully wheeled through the sand by his son Jacob, who quickly took off for the other end of the beach once Billy was situated. Sam and I exchanged a look. It wouldn't be long before Jacob was one of us. Billy greeted us all and began to re-tell the legends, tribe stories that had taken on a whole new meaning since I had phased. "These are better than ghost stories." I whispered to Kim.

By the time Billy got to the story of the third wife, Kim was fighting sleep. A soft, but cool breeze blew past us and I watched the shiver travel down her spine. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned as she leaned against me. Jacob returned for Billy once the legends were done, and I glanced down to find Kim asleep. Emily was smiling like a proud mom from across the fire, she herself leaning against Sam. Paul stood and walked to me. "Need help?" I was surprised by the genuineness in his offer. "Could you get her door for me?" Paul walked with me and held the door open for me. As I stepped away, Paul glanced from me to Kim. "You really love her, don't you?" he sounded confused. "I couldn't imagine loving anyone else." He shook his head and shrugged. "I don't understand it, but I can respect it." "Thank you." Paul smiled and left to his own car, and I climbed into the truck.

"Kim?" I called softly, trying to wake her up gently. "Jared?"She blinked trying to recognize her surroundings. "You fell asleep at the fire, you're back home now." I explained. "Oh!" she looked disappointed. "I hate that I fell asleep, Billy was a great story teller." I opened my door and came around to hers just as she was opening it. I lifted her down, my hands lingering on her hips, and her's on my shoulders. My body moved on its own, my neck bending to touch my lips to hers. It was as if an electric current went through my body. The kiss was soft, but so much better than anything I could have imagined. It was too short, but I pulled away before I could push any father. Kim deserved better than that. She was blushing harder than I had ever seen, but smiling a mile wide. I kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight Kim. Sweet dreams."

As soon as my truck was in park in my own driveway, I was running in wolf form to Kim's again. I found her in the backyard, wrapped in a blanket in a hammock that hung between two evergreens. She had her eyes closed and was smiling like she had been when I left. Cautiously I approached. I knew that this was the best shot I had at getting her to understand, while the legends were fresh in her memory. I placed my wet nose in her hand as I lay down beside her. Kim jumped and nearly rolled out of the hammock. I waited for the scream, but it never came. She just stared at me. "Kimmy?" a small voice called from the house. She looked anxiously at the house before looking back at me. Her hand flew to her mouth as our eyes met. "Jared?" she gasped. "Kimmy, where are you?" her little sister called, this time papering at the back door. By the time Kim's eyes had widened in panic, I was safely in the trees. I waited for her to walk into the house before phasing back and pulling on shorts. "Jared?" Kim called softly into the yard. "Are you still there?" "I'm here." I left the cover of the trees. She seemed to be in a daze as she walked back to the hammock. "So it's all true…" She sat back down on the hammock and studied her hands. "Yes. The legends are all true." She still wouldn't meet my eyes. "That first day at the beach…" "I would _never_ lie to you." She finally looked up at me again. "_I know._" She whispered barely audible.

"I assume that the full moon thing is bogus?" She asked changing the topic swiftly. I laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Yes, totally bogus." She sat up straighter in excitement as I sat down on the hammock next to her. "What about mercury? Silver bullets?" "_Any_ bullet could kill me if aimed right… I'm not immortal, just more durable. I run a temperature, which would have killed me as a human, that's why I'm so warm. I heal fast, a scrap is gone in seconds, but if I got shot in the head…" we fell silent again. "What about vampires?" I could tell that she was expecting a no, so I said nothing. She stared at me for a while, and then gasped. "They're real? The Cullen's?" I nodded. "They are the cold ones from the legends. They've grown since the treaty. Another couple has joined them." Kim's eye's widened. "But _Dr. Carlisle_… you trust them." I was amazed by how quickly she was catching on. "We will remain peaceful as long as they obey the treaty." "We? There are more of you?" I nodded. "You met them tonight. Sam and Paul." She looked away again. "You're friends with Paul…" did she think that changed how I felt about her? I was confused. "I'm not quite sure what has happened between you two, but he won't be bothering you anymore." "How could you know that?" she asked sarcastically. "When we're in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts. He knows that if he even thinks about messing with you, I'll kill him."

Kim turned to look at me in confusion. "Why _me_?" it was my turn to be confused. "Why not you?" She stood and began pacing between the trees that held the hammock. She was quiet, and I worried that I had upset her. "I've known you since _kindergarten_." She started after a while. "We've had at least one class together each year since middle school, and I've had a hopeless crush on you since the eighth grade. So why is it that now you decide to finally show any interest in me?" "I've been so blind… I'm sorry for that. For so many years I've ignored you." I felt so stupid, but knew I had to say this. "There's this thing that werewolves sometimes do called imprinting. It's supposed to be really rare, but I've imprinted." Kim stopped pacing. "What is it?" "Finding your soul mate, your perfect match, your other half…" I reached for her hands, and gently pulled her back onto the hammock. "I've imprinted on _you_, Kim." She stared up at me, her wide eyes showing both hope and caution. "Will you ever trust me?" I asked in a whisper. She smiled and cuddled up closer to me. "I think that I'm beginning too."

I wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head on my shoulder. I sighed contently as I breathed in the lavender scent of her hair. "How did you know that it was me earlier?" I asked, remembering how she had gasped my name. "Your eyes…" she blushed before raising a hand to trace around my eyes. "I knew it was you, because your eyes were still _your_ eyes." I smiled. I had never thought about that. "And you weren't scared?" She shook her head. "I was at first, but again I could see it in your eyes. You weren't going to hurt me, you're eyes held…" she shook her head again. "What?" "_Love_." She whispered. I laid a hand on her cheek.

"Kim, I Love you." I had never seen a smile that bright before. "I never stood a chance against you." Her smile quickly faded and she sat back up. "_You never stood a chance_?" I couldn't understand the expression on her face. "After I phased, I had no "After I phased, I had no choice but to love you." choice but to love you." She stood up and stared down at me. "Kim?" I understood her expression now. Fury. "_You had no choice_?" she hissed. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. "No! Kim, I didn't mean…" She walked across the yard. "Go home Jarred." Her voice was hard and cold. She stormed into the house leaving me alone, confused, and angry with myself. "How many times am I going to screw this up before she won't forgive me?" I cursed at myself before immediately working on a plan to win her back.

**Tada! I have ****finally updated. Sorry about all the typo's. My spelling is awful and my spell-check is busted R&R! They make my day, and motivate me to update… Like ****Jane Austen Fan****'s: "**Please for the love of god! UPDATE!"

**See? Motivation!**


	4. Mistakes We Have Made

**Helloooo! You're comments motivate me so much! This chapter is in Kim's point of view to give us a slight change of pace. **

**et114141****, ****guardgirl414****, ****Weasleygrlz07****, ****DancinAlways416****, ****HighOnLife****, ****darkgoddess09****, and ****Jane Austen Fan**** all get a scoop of ice cream!**

**Love Remains the Same**

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same  
_

**Kim's POV**

When I woke the next morning, I had almost thought the previous night had been a dream, but the pain still lingered in my heart. The sting of Jared's words still ached. "I had no choice." I was out of bed only long enough to tell my Dad that I didn't feel well and that I wasn't going to school. Then I was back in my bed, curled up under the covers. Who had I been kidding? Jared? I would have laughed at myself it didn't hurt so much. How could I have ever expected him to really love me? No, he was only there once he had no choice, when he didn't stand a chance. The thing that hurt the most though was that I couldn't hate him.

Instead I was angry at myself. I still wanted him, still longed for his love. When I thought of last night, just behind the sharp pain was an even stronger unconditional love. I could still feel Jared's arms around me, his eyes devouring me, the gentle pressure of his lips against mine. Most of all, those too sweet words. _"Kim, I Love you."_ Why was I doing this to myself? I spent the day in my bed moping. I gave myself that time to wallow in self pity, but by the time my dad was home from work, I was bustling around the house, trying to move on, but failing miserably. My father seemed to notice that something was wrong, but said nothing.

The phone rang at the end f dinner, and dad got up to get it as my siblings and I cleared the table. "Daddy?" I asked when he came back in, looking troubled. "Isabella Swan has gone missing." "Chief Swan's daughter?" he nodded gravely. "They thought she might have been with the Cullen's but they moved from town today…" The wheels in my head began to spin with the mention of the Cullen's. I grabbed my dad's car keys and quickly left after telling him where I was going. I thought over what I knew as I drove into Forks. Isabella Swan was involved with one of the Cullen boy's. Gossip like that travels fast, even though our two different communities. That pieced with what I learned from Jared last night lead me to only one conclusion.

I pulled up to The Swan's house to find it surrounded by stranger's cars. I didn't know the Chief that well, but I felt that I had to do something, knowing what had happened. After being lead into the house by a stranger I found Emily in the kitchen, baking something. "Emily?" When she turned I found that her expression matched mine, one that knew more about this situation, more than any of the pale faces in the next room. "Stress cooking." She said sheepishly, turning back to her work. I grabbed a cookie sheet and began to help. "Where's Sam?" I asked attempting to sound like I wasn't really asking about Jared. "Looking for Isabella. They are more _inclined_ to find her." I nodded, understanding what she meant. "Jared came to talk to me this morning. He looked like a dog with his tail between his legs…" She continued without looking up. I looked down at my hands, saying nothing. "Did you know that Sam imprinted on me?" I was surprised, but still couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes. "Did he tell you that he had no choice?" I asked softly. I was surprised when she nodded.

"I'm sure you know about Sam and Leah. Everyone in town dose… I was in town visiting my cousin when I met Sam. That's when he imprinted. He still loved Leah, and I'm sure there is a part of him that still dose, but it's like I was made for him. When he broke it off with Leah, and then came to me, I was furious. Leah was like a sister to me, how could I do that to her? So I tried to ignore him, blow him off, but it got increasingly harder, and before I knew it I was in love with him…" She looked at me, and this time I matched her gaze. "Jared already loved you; he just didn't know it yet…" It looked like she was about to say more, but we were interrupted by cheers off "They Found Her!"

Sure enough, Sam, Paul, and Jared walked in behind Chief Swan, who was struggling to carry Isabella through the door. One look at Jared, and my heart broke again. I made my way swiftly and silently through the now distracted crowd unnoticed. Except for one person. I was already half way to my car by the time he called after me. "Kim!" he was at my side in seconds. "Kim…" he sounded so broken, just like I felt, but I resolved not to break down. "Good night, Jared." I said just as coldly as I had the night before. I had to distance myself in order to stay resolved. I hastily got into the car and left Jared standing at the curb.

The next day I sucked it up and went to school. Sitting next to Jared, and willing myself not to make eye contact was the hardest thing I had ever done. I argued with myself about it the entire time.

_He didn't stand a chance…_

Does it matter why he's with you as long as he's with you?

_He __doesn't want me; he has to settle for me._

Then why does it look like he's settling for the winning lotto numbers?

_He had no Choice._

I sighed with relief when the bell finally rang, but it was short lived as Jared followed me out "I'm sorry Kim." He said softly wordlessly he followed me out into the rain, reminding me (_ironically_) of a lost puppy. He followed me all the way home without an umbrella or jacket, getting soaked in the process. I left him standing on my porch without saying a word.

A half-hour later the door bell rang. I opened it to find the porch empty, except for a single red rose. Knowing that Jared had to be nearby watching, I struggled not to show how swiftly he was winning me over. As soon as I was inside, a blush crept over my face and tears welled in my eyes. _Maybe he really does care…_ I found an old vase of my mothers and placed the rose safely inside. It continued all day. Every half hour the doorbell would ring, and another beautiful rose would be waiting. My resolve was crumbling in front of me like Jericho's walls.

By the time my dad walked in from work, there were more than half a dozen roses in the vase. My father looked at the roses and then at me. "D these have anything to do with the young man on our porch?" I nearly dropped the pot of pasta that I was holding. "Jared is _here?_" My dad chuckled as he took the pasta from my hands. "Yes… in fact, we just had a rather interesting conversation." "What do you know?" I asked slowly and cautiously. "That Jared said something stupid and that he is truly sorry for it… he also formally asked my permission to date you if you'll take him back." He smiled sadly at me as I blushed. "I could obviously see how much he cared for you. Every time he said your name he sounded…awed. I told him that if you want him, then I couldn't stand in your way." He wrapped a protective, fatherly arm around my shoulders. "He loves you, Kim Bean. Even I could see that." "I think that I love him too, Daddy." He gently pushed me toward the door. "Tell him that." He said softly.

Jared was sitting with his back to the door, staring out into the rain. His short hair was plastered to his head, and his clothes were soaking wet. A small bouquet of roses lay abandoned on the ground next to him. I watched him for a moment, he looked so desolate. "How long have you been out here?" He jumped up, turning and grabbing the roses at the same time. "Since the last rose…" he answered sheepishly. He held out the remainder of the roses out to me. "Kim, I am so sorry. I never meant it like that. Without imprinting, it's true that I probably wouldn't have noticed you anytime soon, but it would have happened. You're perfect Kim, you are so much more than I had ever hoped to find… We were made for each other." Jared took in a deep breath and continued. "I love you Kim, so much that it almost hurts. I'll never stop loving you, even if you decide you hate me, I'll still be near, loving and protecting you." I threw my arms around him, fighting back tears that threatened to spill over. "I love you." I whispered, burying my face in his chest. A warm hand raised my head back up. I could feel his grin as his lips captured mine, and a spark ran through my body. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" I teased leaning my head back against his chest. I felt his chuckle rumble through his ribs. "I can handle anything you throw at me."

We jumped apart as the front door opened and Brady appeared. "Dad says that it's time for dinner." He looked Jared up once and disappeared. "You're brother is getting tall." Jared commented, sounding distracted. "I should go in." I said, not wanting to go back in yet. Jared left a soft kiss on my lips before disappearing off my porch and into the rain. "I already miss you." He called.

I was nearly asleep that night when I heard a tapping on my window. I tried to ignore it at first and then heard my name. "Kim… let me in… please?" I sat up in bed and glanced over at my window to find Jared smiling widely. I jumped up and opened the window for him. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, closing the window behind him. "I missed you." He laughed pulling me to him. "So you crawled through my bedroom window?" I teased. "Do you want me to leave?" He pouted. "Are you going to stay the night?" He grinned wickedly. "Do you want me to?" I blushed and looked down at the carpet. Jared laughed again and pulled me onto my bed, holding me like he had on the hammock. "How about just like this?" Jared asked, softer and sweeter. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Perfect." We stayed like that for a while, and I was almost asleep again, when I remembered something that my dad had said earlier. "Jared?" "Hmm?" I turned around to see him. "What did you say to my dad out on the porch?" He actually blushed. "Nothing important…" I stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "I'll tell you later. You need to sleep." I pursed my lips, but kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Jared."

**Hey guys. I can't believe it! ****1,026**** hits! I seriously just danced a jig! I love you guys so much that I'll start the next chapter right now! It'll be a short one though… Jared's talk with Mr. Connweller. Should be interesting. To answer a question about Paul, I always saw him as a jerk, the way he's always picking fights with the others. I thought that it would fit that he was the school bully too. **

**Peace, Love, and Twilight! R&R!**


	5. We Shall Overcome

**Hey guy's I'm going out of town for Christmas, so my goal is to finish and post this before I leave, lets see how well I handle deadlines! LOL. It's a short one, but I like it… **Jane Austen Fan, sparechange1224, SprinkledwithGoodness, twilight's4me, Weasleygrlz07, guardgirl414, **and everyone that's faved, watched, or Author faved me gets a holiday treat of their choice!**

**Love Remains the Same**

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
don't you trick me out  
We shall overcome  
its all left still to play_

**Jared's POV**

I watched as Kim took the eighth rose into her house, and sat on her porch after the door had closed. It had to mean something, that she wasn't just leaving the roses on the porch. It still felt insane how quickly and strongly I had fallen for Kim. How swiftly I dangled from her every word. I felt so empty without her, even for the two short days that had passed since I had screwed up _again_. How could I have been so stupid? _"I never stood a chance against you… After I phased, I had no choice but to love you." _Was I brainless? It killed me to know that I had caused Kim any pain, especially after finding Isabella Swan the way we had. Broken over that leech. I hadn't even been able to enjoy the _Anti-Cullen_ celebrations.

I was so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't notice the car pull into her drive way, or Mr. Connweller getting out. "Jared, isn't it?" I jumped, startled to find him sitting next to me on the steps. "Yes, sir." He raised an eyebrow at the roses. "I just wanted to speak with Kim, but she doesn't want to talk to me." I admitted hanging my head. "What happened? It usually takes a lot for Kim to use the silent treatment." I sighed. "I wasn't thinking… I said something; it didn't come out the way I had intended it to." Her Dad nodded sympathetically. "That would do it." A silence fell between us that felt only a little awkward.

"Jared, would you mind me asking you how serious you are about Kim?" Mr. Connweller turned red just asking the question. "Not at all, sir." Before I could answer he cleared his throat and held my gaze firmly. "Kim has had to grow up extremely fast. She never really had a chance before to act her own age. She's always been a lone, only one or two friends. She's always put others needs before her own, and has a passion for animal rights." I smiled. It figured that the girl that was dating a werewolf would be an animal rights person. "I've never seen her as happy as she has been the past few weeks since her mother left, but I haven't seen her as upset as she was yesterday unless it's about her mother or my cancer." I hung my head again, a battle raging in my emotions. On one hand, I was elated that I made Kim so happy, but on the other, I was ashamed and angry with myself for hurting her like that.

"Mr. Connweller, Kim is the most amazing girl I have ever met. I know that it seems fast, but I love her. She is my life now, and I will never intentionally hurt her." I looked back at him to find a mix of emotions similar to my own. "As much as it hurts to see her grow up, it also brings me joy to know that someone cares for Kim as much as you do… I'll see if I can't get her to come out and talk with you." He patted my shoulder as he stood. "Mr. Connweller, I know that it seems old fashioned, but may I have your permission to date Kim?" He smiled almost sadly. "If you're who makes my Kim so happy, then I won't stand in your way. Just treat her right." "Of course." He turned and entered the house, leaving me alone with the rain again.

**Next**** chapter up ASAP after the holidays. Merry Christmas Everyone! 3 Sem **


	6. Too Long Defending

**I'm so sorry for the uber long wait! It's my senior year, so this spring has been a bit more ****complicated than I had ever expected with college and scholarships and such, I will be at Appalachian State next fall, so if you're there or an alumni let me know!**

**This will be the last chapter, with an epilogue to follow! Sorry again for all the delays!**

**Love Remains the Same**

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_Too much time, too long defending_

_You and I are done pretending_

**Kim's POV**

Life was categorized into two sections now. Life before Jared and life with Jared. Jared was all I had ever wanted and then some. My brothers idolized him, Brady especially after he joined the pack. I had even caught Jared having a tea party with my sister. He was so sweet and understanding. He was there for me when my dad's chemo started up again, and let me cry on his shoulder as often as I needed. Almost every night he would slip into my room, and his presence would always ensure that my sleep was blissful. He had even gotten Sam's approval and applied to Seattle University to be with me. As graduation grew closer the closer Jared and I grew. It was a week before graduation when Jared asked me to have dinner with his parents.

"Kim, they'll love you, I do." I blushed as we sat in his truck in his own driveway. He tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. "There really is no reason to be worried." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and smiled weakly. "If you say so." Jared beamed at me as he got out of the car and rushed to open my door. Chivalry is so _not_ dead. "That's my girl!" his lips met mine briefly before leading me into the house.

"Mom? Dad?" Jared called. There was movement upstairs before his mom's voice called down. "Hi honey, dinner's in the oven." Jared's eyes darkened as his forehead creased. "Honey, have you seen my cufflinks?" a male voice said in the background. "There in my jewelry box where they've always been." Mrs. Reid replied to her husband as she appeared down stairs. I had never formally met Mrs. Reid, but I was pretty sure cocktail dresses were not her everyday apparel. "Oh!" She said glancing over me. I tugged self consciously at my sundress. "I didn't know you were having a _friend_ over." Jared's eyes widened and then narrowed. "I asked you to leave tonight open, I wanted you to meet Kim, my _girlfriend_." His mother continued to bustle about, paying us little attention. "I'm sorry honey, but your father has a very important business dinner we have to go to tonight, we'll have to reschedule for another night." Jared was shaking as he closed his eyes fury etched into his every feature.

"_This _is important!" Jared yelled, the first time I had ever heard him raise his voice. His mother froze her spine stiff as she looked back over at me. "She's very pretty Jared, but really you'll be off to school at the end of the summer and you'll never think of _her_ again." Jared was dangerously close to shifting, so I did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed his large hand with my own and gave it a small comforting squeeze. He looked down at me anger and shame swimming in his eyes. "It's OK…" I whispered. This was what I had expected after all. He shook his head furiously. "It's _not_ OK!" he yelled again. His father strode down the stairs then looking almost as furious as Jared. "What the hell is going on?" He glared at Jared though Jared just returned the glare. His father sighed as he saw our locked hands. "Listen, Jared, I understand that you think you love this girl…" "No! _You_ listen." Jared said suddenly dangerously calm. "I _do_ love her. I _love_ Kim, and someday I _will _marry her." My heart stopped. I missed the next few words he said as his words repeated in my head. _Someday I will marry her._ "I'm sorry that the two of you can't accept that." I was brought back to reality as Jared gently pulled me out of the house. He was silent as we drove away. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I could tell that it was helping Jared just to drive away. Eventually we pulled to a stop at the beach. "I'm so sorry." He whispered not looking at me. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked softly hoping that it would distract him.

We walked along the beach for a long time just holding hands in silence. I had taken my shoes off to wade in the water, the weather being unusually warm. "I'm sorry." He said again after a while. "It's not your fault." He sighed and raised the back of my hand to his lips. "I'm sorry that my parents don't understand, that I told you they would, and mostly for raising my voice to you." He hung his head in shame. I stopped walking and pulled on his arm to make him top too. I stood in front of him, looking up into his brown eyes. "Do you really think that I hold that against you?" I asked smiling slightly. "I know that you were angry at your parents, not at me." "That's no excuse." I sighed in defeat as I sat in the sand, pulling Jared down with me. "Let's just forget about it alright? Tonight is just you and me. Nobody else, promise?" Finally Jared smiled. "Promise." He pulled me onto his lap and I laid my head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

Silence lapsed over us again, this time comfortable and familiar. "I meant what I said." He whispered. My heart leapt. Did he mean…? He lifted me off of his lap and set me on my feet again. "Stay here." He ordered as he ran swiftly to the truck and back. I still can't describe the feeling I got as he reached me and knelt on the ground. Butterflies don't even come close. "I was going to wait until graduation, but after tonight I can't wait one more minute. Kim, I know we're young, and this is moving so fast, but I love you so much more than I could have ever imagined loving anyone. Kim Connweller, will you marry me? Fleas and all?" I laughed through my tears. " Yes!" I whispered. Jared smiled wider than I had ever seen as he pulled a box out of his pocket and slipped a ring onto my hand. My mind was racing a mile a minute as he stood up and captured my lips, wondering if we were moving to fast, but even louder than that my heart was rejoicing. I knew that Jared was _the one_; even as young as we were I knew that I would never find anyone like him. I would never find someone who would treat me as a queen like Jared did, who belonged in my family as much as I did, or who loved me as deeply and unconditionally as Jared does.

I realized as I studied my ring where we were. I laughed as I looked around the beach, finding a familiar bench. "What?" Jared asked, nervous. "This is where you brought me on our first date." He looked around and then laughed. "I thought that you would never speak to me again after that night, I was pretty sure I had screwed this all up by telling you so soon, then right after I fixed that I screwed it up again!" he groaned exasperated. I laughed again as I stood on tip-toe to kiss him again. "Well, I for one am glad that it all worked out in the end." I teased. Jared smirked and held me closer. "Yeah, me too."

**Wow **_**2,370 **_**hits!**__**You guys are so freaking awesome! Once again sorry about the long wait. Working on the last chapter and maybe a new imprint story or two, but no promises! LOL 3 Sem**


	7. Everything Will Change

**Hello everyone. This is the final chapter of Love Remains the Same. I've had a hard time deciding how to end this, and went through a few different drafts before this came to me the other night as I was falling asleep. It's short, but the more I tossed it around, the more it seemed to fit. God works in wondrous ways!**

**Love Remains the Same**

_I never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same _

**Jared's POV**

Have you ever been so blissfully happy that you wonder when it will end or worry that it's a dream? That's the way I feel about my life as it is. I look down at the beauty sleeping in my arms and wonder what I did to deserve her. I'm Jared Reid and she's an angel. Her dark hair covers half of her face, but the visible section of her face is peaceful and calm in sleep. Her long lashes flutter as she opens her eyes, and a smile appears after a small yawn. "Good morning, Daddy." "Good morning sweetheart." Kelsey leaps out of bed with the energy only a five year old could have that early in the morning. She seemed to have forgotten the nightmare that had brought her to my bed the night before. "Where is Mommy?" She glanced around the room anxiously. "I think she's in the kitchen sweetie." As she bounded out of the room I could hear her excited voice. "Good morning Mommy. Is baby coming yet?" I chuckled as I rolled myself out of bed.

Two weeks ago Kim and I told Kelsey she was going to be a big sister, and every morning she asked us if it was here yet. Kim. There are not enough adjectives to describe what she is to me. The past ten years were more than I could have ever asked for. She is just as beautiful if not more so than she was ten years ago. My feelings for her have never depleted. Every time I see her, my heart still races, and I would never want it any other way.

I followed Kelsey into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around my wife's beautifully growing middle. "Morning." I mumbled as I kissed her neck. "Morning." She replied turning to kiss me quickly before returning to the eggs frying in front of her. Kelsey was already sitting at our small kitchen table, gabbing away about one of her kindergarten friends. If you would have told me years ago that I would give up being a werewolf to be a father and a husband, I would have laughed at you. But if on that first day back at school, the day I _saw_ Kim for the first time, you told me all of that would be with her, I would have stopped phasing as quickly as possible.

I guess that no matter what might change in your life, _love remains the same._

_**Fin.**_

**Well, that's it guys. This is the end. Thanks for all of your favorites, watches, and reviews! They all mean a lot!**

***tear***

**I can't believe this is the end!**

**3 SEM**


End file.
